Tribute to a Doomed Love
by Ranekaera
Summary: My tribute to two people who loved and lost, and met untimely deaths.... Severus's last moments in life... tribute to the doomed love of Severus Snape PleaseR&R!


Hey, this was inspired by a beautiful video I found on youtube, about Severus and Lily's lives, loves, and untimely deaths, and I loved it so much, I just had to write a oneshot on it. Please review!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In that moment, Severus knew he was going to die; at last, he was free! He would be free...free from lies and his mistakes, free from the troubles he had caused, free from having to remember all his pain...

Who should then reveal himself but the great Harry Potter?

He looked into that boy's eyes and saw his Lily, the only woman he had ever loved... and lost.

"Look...at...me..." he gasped.

Potter turned his face to his, and Severus was taken back in his memories, his life flashing before his eyes in a whirlwing of color and shapes and sounds...

on a playground, watching two girls play

fastforward to a clearing in the woods, sitting with a small, red-haired girl

watching the sun set with her

"Does it matter? Being muggle-born?"

"...No. It doesn't."

His heart broke in his last moment in life, and it hurt him so much... he finally realized how sorry he had truly been to have lost the only one who had ever seen anything good in him... Lily Evans...

"Take...it...take...it..." he rasped, and he brought forth all those painfully happy memories and let them free... to go with his soul as he felt all his life's blood emptied out onto that dusty floor. It was where it belonged, after all; with the dirt. He had hurt so many people and destroyed so many lives with the Death Eaters... made so many mistakes and lied to so many people, that no one ever knew the real Severus Snape, and he wanted to cry with the pain in his heart that had nothing to do with Nagini's bite.

He was dying. He hoped to whatever cruel god there was that he would be able to see his Lily, one more time, before his soul was ripped and sent to wherever it deserved to rest.

_A small girl was swinging with her sister, and she jumped off, soaring gracefully through the air, to land gently on her feet._

_"I know what you are... you're... you're a witch."_

_"That's not a very nice thing to call someone!"_

_FLASH_

_"Does it matter? Being muggle born?" _

_"...No. It doesn't." _

_"What are the dementors again?"_

_"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban."_

_FLASH_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not interesteed."_

_I'm sorry!"_

_"Save your breath."_

_FLASH_

_"He think it means her, he thinks it means Lily Evans! ...Hide her... hide them all. Keep her safe..."_

_FLASH_

_He was crying and sobbing like a man who had lost everything in one fell swoop, sitting in front of Dumbledore._

_"If you really loved her... then the way is clear for you... her son lives."_

As his memories poured forth, his last request from Dumbledore finally fulfilled, he watched through blurry eyes as the Granger girl conjured a flask for Potter to put them in.

He had loved her and she had turned him away. Why had he gotten so ashamed and angry that fatefull day in his fifth year? Things would have been different if he had kept his head, but he had lost it. Now his life, like hers because of him, was over, and he let it come... he was not afraid of death...

He stared up into those almond-shaped green eyes and swore he saw the glimmer of red hair, so like dying embers in a fire, and he saw Lily... his Lily... and he lost himself.

Severus Snape's eyes dimmed and his body went limp.

For a moment, his soul lingered, staring at the scene before it, at what had been its vessel for 38 years, but no more. For some reason, it felt as if it were being ripped in two and it realized that it wanted something...

Severus raised his head to the sky and felt himself float up... up so high... higher than he had ever flown, and he saw her, just ahead of him... Lily. She was smiling at him with half open arms, more beautiful now than ever.

Smiling back, he ran to her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I hope you liked it!! I just hope that wherever Sev is now, he finally found her again and they are happy once more... he deserves it. Please review!!!


End file.
